Twos Dazed
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: 384


-THE FLASH

I do not own the rights but sure do love the show.

TWOS-DAZES

Summary: When a past triangle rears its ugly head, our beloved gang is thrown for a loop.

As Iris pulled away, she looked at Cisco strangely trying to make heads or tails of what had just taken place. She wasn't sure what had happened? Just that she had kissed him and desperately wanted to kiss him again. Her heart tried to remind her of what was at stake but her mind. Her mind wanted to hold him closely, to let him know that right now she needed him. With a breath, she regained her composure.

"I'm sorry." she muttered. Standing, she quickly turned and headed towards the door.

Cisco sat for a moment taking in what had just transpired. Suddenly his eyes gleamed the color of green and with one blink returned back to normal brown. He quickly placed the artifact against his coffee table and stood up.

"Maria?" he called out gently. Iris turned at the door, and found Cisco standing facing her. Without warning, he kissed her. As they pulled away, she kept her hands on his chest, savoring his lips.

"He will never let you and I be together, Kingsley." She whispered.

"Then we shall be right now. If only for tonight." Cisco then kissed Iris again lifting her up cradled around him.

Soon they were in his bedroom, she began to unbutton his shirt, as he patiently reciprocated and took her shirt off. Looking her over, he made his way to her stomach and then moved his kisses up until he reached her neck. As he nibbled softly to the tune of her moans and breaths, his mouth reached hers. He maintained control, never losing her, never giving up their time. Later, she clinched his back with her fingers, one last time, releasing a strong moan.

The NEXT Morning…

Barry came into the lab, looking strange and restless.

"Long morning?" Ralph replied.

"No." Barry barked. "I mean…I'm sorry, I…. Iris and I, we had some words, she left."

"She left?" Caitlin responded.

"Not left left. She went to Joe's. Anyways, did we ever find out about our mysterious artifacts?"

"Well, from what Cisco and I checked out, each one seems to tell a story, Cisco took one home to try and see if it lined up with a Greek philosopher he knew of. Not sure what type of metta would leave them and why'd they leave them at Iris's office, but he should have answers. Suddenly, a warning sound alarmed. Caitlin looked at the screen and pushed a button.

"It's Kamilah." She added. Soon Kamilah arrived looking confused.

"Hey Kamilah." Ralph replied. "Cisco, isn't here yet."

"Cisco?" She replied nonchalant. "…do you all know where Maria is?"

"Whose Maria?" Ralph asked confused. Barry ignoring the question, took out his phone and dialed Iris's phone suddenly he heard her ring tone. Iris arrived quickly, she bypassed Barry and came over to Kamilah, who looked at her questionable.

"Do you think I'm unwise, where is he?" Kamilah added. Suddenly Cisco arrived, as he walked in. Kamilah suddenly held a gun at him.

"Bataan, please." Iris yelled.

"What are you doing Kamilah?" Barry asked.

"I am not Kamilah, I am King Bataan and this filthy peasant has desecrated what is mine." She said commanding.

"Bataan, I love him." Iris replied, as Kamilah looked at her angry.

"Then love him in death." She said pulling the trigger. Immediately Barry moved Cisco and then took the gun and placed it in Ralphs hands and placed Kamilah in the other part of the lab tied up to a chair. As time began again, Ralph looked confused at the gun in his hands. As everyone looked around, Barry looked over to find Iris consoling Cisco, checking him over.

"Iris?" he called out, touching her shoulder. Immediately, Cisco pulled her behind him and stepped in the way looking at everyone protective.

The lab…

"I am assuming that the artifacts did this…" Barry said as Iris remained with Cisco in the other room.

"Then you assume correctly. It looks like this King Bataan story, checks out." Caitlin replied. "These artifacts weren't just sent to Iris; they were destined to be given to her. Look." Caitlin shares a book that had a girl with a face of Iris in it.

"Talk about ancestry DNA." Ralph replied.

"Well, it would seem that this reincarnation is ongoing. The book says that King Bataan was promised Maria, unfortunately, Maria, had other plans."

"I suspect loving a commoner by the name of Kingsley." Ralph continued.

"Yes, and in true Romeo and Juliet fashion, they both ran away. However, it does go on to say that, Bataan, angered, that he could not have the one thing he wanted, went mad. According to this book, he called upon a great sorcerer, who cast a spell."

"So how do we stop this?" Barry asked.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure. However, I did check for key words in our database and thanks to old police files, I found cases that mirror the same names attached. Always with a dead victim. Most of the people who witnessed it said that the persons called themselves these names and that ultimately Bataan always kills Kingsley. That is…until now." Caitlin continued.

"So, the only way this ends, is if Cisco dies?" Ralph said, as Barry looked back. He stopped in shock as Iris kissed Cisco.

"Barry, it's not them." Caitlin added.

"I know." Barry replied. He then turned back towards Ralph and Caitlin. "I want my wife back, so we need to find a solution."

"Maybe If we go and collect all the artifacts, we can probably find a loophole." Ralph said.

"I hope so. Caitlin keep working, Ralph keep those two apart. I'm going to go collect the artifacts." He said blasting off out of the lab. Ralph then turned back towards Caitlin.

"I hope we can conjure an answer because if we don't, someone may be pulling a trigger of lightning bolts."

Barry arrived at the West family residence, as he went to open the door, the door opened, and Cecil came out.

"Barry, I was on my way to find you." She said.

"What's up?"

"Joe, he woke up this morning like another person."

"Like in what way?"

"Well..." suddenly Cecil stopped. "Oh Barry, I'm so sorry." She consoled. "You know that Iris and Cisco would never…" Barry looked at her. "Barry, don't...You need to find Joe." She continued. "I think it's possible, he might be the person you need. Check at the precinct." She said, Barry looked at her and was off. Cecil took her phone out and begin to call. "Hey Caitlin, I think we have a problem. I'm going to drop off the baby at daycare and come over." She replied.

As Barry arrived at the precinct, he had a bag with him.

"Hey Cruize, have you seen Joe?" he asked a cop near him.

"Actually yea, he invited a few of us to have lunch with him." He said with a wink and grin.

"Where?" Barry replied confused.

"The Good Shake." Cruise said with a smile.

"The strip dive?" He said confused.

"Yes. I guess old Joe's still got it." He said with a hearty laugh as Barry shook his head and left.

Cecil arrived at the lab, waking in as Ralph stood between a tied-up Cisco and tied up Iris sitting in chairs.

"Wow." Cecil said.

"Yep, apparently they can't keep their hands off each other."

"Or thoughts." Cecil added disgusted. "You know what, how about I take Iris, for a cold shower…" she said, immediately she untied Iris. "Let's go."

"But Kingsley." Iris replied.

"Will still be here, we saved him before, right?"

"Yes."

"Then he's in good hands. Ralph, let Caitlin know that Barry should be here with Joe. I think Joe may just be your missing piece to correcting this situation."

As Barry entered the Dive, he walked through looking around, suddenly he looked up to find Joe and group of ladies drinking, he made his way over.

"Joe?" he called out.

"Joe, I thought your name of Ignacious." One of the girls said.

"Ignacious?...Well Ignacious, I need you to come with me now?" Barry demanded.

"Why, my good fellow when there are beautiful jewels at my calling." Joe responded.

"Because King Bataan, needs your services?"

"King Bataan?"

"Yes. Maria and Kingsley as well."

"I'm sorry ladies, I must attend to this matter." He replied, and then stood and ran. As Barry got annoyed greatly, he ran fast and put his arm out, as Joe hit it and fell down. Barry cuffed him and lifted him up and walked him out.

Cecil stood, looking at Iris who looked at Cisco in the nearby room.

"Iris, you have to be in there somewhere. I don't know, why you're not fighting. This isn't you." Cecil added. "Even with possession, usually the person is still conscientious. I don't even know if you all will make it through this." She continued. "I mean Iris and Barry are the quintessential love story. Nothing keeps them from happily ever after. Not even Thawne, or Zoom, or the loss of a child. But this…I don't even…Iris, you need to come back! You need to work this out with Barry"

"Cecil?" Iris spoke, as Cecil looked at Iris who remained fixed on Cisco's movement. She looked confused. "I'm here...I can't find my way out." The voice called out.

"Cecil?" Caitlin replied. "Is everything ok?"

"Iris, she's speaking with me, through mind."

"Ask her if she knows the sorcerer's name?" Caitlin asked as Cecil listened.

"Ignacious, the sorcerer's name was Ignacious."

"Iris hang on. We are working to help." Cecil replied. "I've lost her."

"So, I think that with all the artifacts, each possessed someone in contact with it. Cisco became Kingsley, Kamilah became King Bataan, Iris became Maria and" Caitlin added.

"Joe is Ignacious. Well I sent Barry to find him, maybe he will. Then this will be over."

"Will it?" Caitlin asked.

"How'd?" Cecil continued.

"Barry's face when she kissed Cisco. I've never seen him so angry."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, Barry and Joe are here!" Ralph said quickly as the two followed him

The Main Lab:

"So, let me get this straight, the only way this ends, is if we kill Kingsley." Ralph announced to Barry, Cecil and Caitlin.

"Apparently, Ignacious can't do anything." Barry responded.

"Or is it that he doesn't want to have to tell the truth." Cecil said. Suddenly, Cecil went into the other room as the others followed. Iris, Joe, Kamilla and Cisco all sat looking at her.

"Ignacious is a liar!" As everyone looked at Joe. "This, all of this, is his fault."

"What do you mean?" Barry replied. Cecil came over to Joe and looked at him, while reading his mind.

"The reason this keeps happening is because he casted the wrong spell and it's his punishment."

"What do you mean?" Kamilla replied.

"Do not listen to her King, she is not powerful."

"Ignacious wasn't a sorcerer, he was the sorcerer's apprentice..."

"Dun dun dun." Ralph chimed in, as everyone looked at him. "What? we were all thinking it."

"She does not speak the truth my King."

"When you sent for a sorcerer, your guard found Ignacious cleaning. So, when Ignacious saw the fortunes the sorcerer would get, he went and cast a spell that went wrong. The spell brought Kingsley and Maria together more and the King would never get what he desired."

"So, you have been the cause of this..." Kamilla announced.

"Give me all the pieces?" Cecil said, as Barry gave them. She placed them together, as they all fit to complete a puzzle. Suddenly a light flashed.

"Cecil?" Joe said.

Later that evening...

Cecil came into the bedroom and got in with Joe, she kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"You're the sorcerer, why don't you guess?"

"Very funny."

"No, what's very funny is a bill for the strip club, Good Shake on our credit card."

"It wasn't me." Joe said with a grin.

"Yea ok." She said laying against his chest. "Joe?"

"Yes."

"I'm worried about Barry and Iris...I'm worried about Cisco and Kamilla. What transpired isn't good."

"Well, a simple kiss is harmless."

"That's Just it. It wasn't a simple kiss. Iris slept with Cisco, of course under the pretenses of Maria and Kingsley. But they still slept together."

"And does Barry know?"

"I don't think so, but when he does find out, this will be a tough hurdle." She said.

Earlier...

As Kamilla talked to Caitlin in the lab, Cisco stood by her hanging on every word. Suddenly, Barry finishing talking to Ralph in the other room led Iris to exit out. Cisco peered over staring at Iris who intently stared back. She then turned and walked out behind Barry.

LIKE ME AS AN AUTHOR FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!!!


End file.
